Summoner's Tale
by LoLNerdd
Summary: the start of what I hope to be a long series. Story follows the path of a poor unknown summoner and his journey from a beta mage to an alpha summoner badass. I plan to have plenty of adventure plenty of action as well as plenty of sexual content (NSFW) . Please don't forget to review, This is my first project and while I enjoyed writing it, its comments that will keep me motivated
1. Lux

"Wait we shouldn't be doing this. What if your brother finds out."

"Don't worry he's out patrolling for Noxus forces, besides he did ask me to find out all your capable of Summoner" Lux said with a grin.

"Yes but this isn't what he had in mind"

"A novice mage such as yourself who can only cast minor spells on a ridiculous cool down can't be of any use to Demacia as of now and my brother knows it. If I'm going to babysit such a rookie we should at least have a little fun am I right."

I couldn't argue with her there. Compared to a mage of Lux's caliber my weak summoner spells were mere childs play. Still if someone found out about this I'd be executed on the spot. I don't think she will change her mind but if I can at least convince her to move locations I might get a chance to escape.

"But its not safe here in the middle of the forest we could get attacked by wolves or enemy scouts, lets..." I couldn't finish before Lux was already on top of me.

"Here will do just fine" Her mischievous eyes showed no signs of backing down.

Damn it I feel as if my life is at stake here. If that's the case I'll just have make to a run for it. At that moment I cast exhaust on Lux, it wont last long but she should be to tired to follow me. I then flashed into the thick brush nearby hoping to disappear from her view however I couldn't take 2 steps before a giant orb of light flew over my head illuminating down and revealing my location. Next thing I noticed was that Lux had already cast another spell shackling my feet to the ground with strings of light.

"Damn it I can't move." I look back to see her walking towards me. The spell slowed her down but it wasn't strong enough to stop her completely.

Lux kept walking towards me while letting out a high pitched laugh. Although it was just simple laughter the closer she came the more menacing it sounded."I told you your spells were to weak but you tried to run away anyways. Now I have to punish you." Lux said as she swung her rod. A weak projectile shot forward towards me however upon arriving at my position it had detonated the light surrounding me causing a large enough force to knock me off my feat.

"Arghhh." It hurt. The difference between our strengths was night and day. By the time I came to Lux was once again on top of me.

"Now where did we leave off. How about we take this silly summoner robe off first." She made quick work of stripping me completely. Lux started laughing once again while staring at me now fully exposed. "It seems your spells aren't the only thing lacking" Lux says jokingly while grabbing ahold of my cock. "Don't worry I'll still make you feel good"

Lux started stroking my shaft with the same smirk on her face. Still weak from her previous attacks I was completely at her mercy. Continuously increasing her pace it wasn't long before I was overwhelmed with pleasure.

"Hold on. If you continue any longer than I won't be able to hold it." I said with heavy breath.

"Don't be ridiculous, we're just getting started." Lux replied now lowering her face down to my crotch. She proceeded to start sucking on my dick swallowing all the juices I had let out already.

"I'm sorry its to good" Shortly after I gasp while releasing the rest of my seed in her mouth. Lux is stunned momentarily not expecting me to have came so fast but continues swallowing until not a drop is left.

"Wow its been less than 5 minutes you must really be an amateur at this." Lux said lifting her head to look me in the eyes. Defeated and exhausted I lie down on the grass while closing my eyes. Still in a moment of bliss I didn't notice Lux had taken off her clothes next to me "I told you we would both have fun didn't I. It's not fair to go and finish on your own."

I open my eyes to see Lux's bare body standing in front of me. Stunned by her beauty I can do nothing but stare speechless at the woman before me. She could easily be ranked one of the top beauties in all of Demacia with her slim build and long blonde hair. She could also be ranked as one of the most powerful females and most dangerous to get involved with. Hesitant I can finally make out words.

"No we can't. If we go any further your brother really will kill me." I speak in a last ditch effort. My words however contain no weight. As a man I have nothing but thoughts of lust running through my mind. It's obvious in my tone and body language and even Lux can see past the words to see I am no longer capable of resisting her.

"Relax my brother would kill you for the things we've done already so there's no reason to hold back now." Lux says jokingly. Its scary the things she can say while maintaining her innocent smile. "Besides your body looks like it can keep going."

Lux gets back on top of me and this time lowers her hips towards my cock. She then grabs ahold of it and presses it against her vagina. She starts rubbing the tip of my shaft against her vagina completely toying with me. My body is completely at her mercy.

"Now if you have no more complaints we can get this started." Lux giggled knowing shes in complete control. I can't say a word. She smiles while finally inserting my shaft into her.

"Haa... Ahh..." We had become one. Lux had yet to start moving and I was already in a state of extacy.

"Jeez we haven't even done anything and you already look like your going to burst. I know it must be hard for a virgin like you but try to endure a little longer this time ok." It was humiliating but at the same time I couldn't respond. I had no memories of who I was or where I came from before waking up in this foreign continent of Valoran nor was their any way of knowing if this was my first time or not. Still I doubt anything I've done in my past life could have came close to the paradise I'm currently experiencing. "Don't go spacing out already." Lux interrupted my thoughts. "You just endure and I'll make you feel even better."

At that moment Lux started moving her hips up and down. Slowly at first but steadily increasing her pace as time went on.

"Ahhgg." Its unreal. As she continued to move up and down I couldn't help but notice her beautiful blonde hair blowing in the wind. It's hard to believe such a goddess is capable of doing such things. If it wasn't for her troublesome attitude I really would be convinced she was an angel.

"What kind of man makes the lady do all the work." Lux said with a laugh. "Then again a guy like you with no experience probably doesn't know what to do. Just leave it all to me. You don't have to do anything."

Every word Lux says torments me more and more. She's completely right however. I've been so enthralled with her beauty that I've been unable to do anything my self. Its so good I could lose consciousness. Still it seems Lux is getting more pleasure out of tormenting me then she is from the sex. Its shameful. If this continues I doubt she would ever be able to see me as anything but a simple toy. Damn it. I don't care if shes stronger than me. I don't care how beautiful she is. All I can think about is how to change her cocky demeanor. My frustration becomes anger. My anger became lust. Finally I couldn't control myself any longer.

As if possessed I sit up and fling Lux on her back. "Wah!" Lux didn't know what happened before she could say a word I got on my knees in front of her and placed my hands around her waist slightly raising her ass off of the ground. I inched my hips closer and quickly made my way back inside her."AHhh wait whats happened to you." Lux was in total confusion. I payed her no mind however. All I could focus on was thrusting my dick deeper and deeper inside her. With each thrust pulling her hips together with mine to create a feeling unlike no other. "Ahh... Ugh... Yyou mmight just have potential after all."

Lux's moans start to get louder and louder. It seems shes finally starting to enjoy it. I pay no attention to it however. To be honest I can't. I've already hit my limit a while ago. Every continued thrust forward sends me that much more to the edge. The second I drop complete concentration that would be it.

"AHHHhh... Gaaahhh... Keep going." Lux screamed. As she said it she crossed her legs around my back and tightened her hips around mine. She had entrusted me with full control. Its amazing how fast our bodies synced up. Everything from our movements to our breathing seemed to perfectly matched. "Almost their. Don't you dare stop." As if its that easy. My body was begging for me to release but I wouldn't allow it. This time Lux will be the one to climax first. As I continued pounding away at her insides, her moans became more and more intense. "AHHhhhhhhhhh... Ahhhhhhhhhhh... AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Unable to withstand a second longer I pull out and release. As I finish and the adrenaline wears off I notice rustleling in the bush. At that moment my biggest fear came true

"Lux where are you. Are you hurt." Garen screams running out of the bush. Upon exiting the bush, he stops dead in his tracks. With me completely naked, our eyes meet. By my side, his sister tainted with my semen. Soon to join him is the patrol squad accompanying him."You S..." Survival instincts kick in. I knew fully well that their was no talking my way out of this. As Garen reached for his blade. I had already jumped up. Grabbed my robe and started running. Of course Garen chased after me. Not surprising for a knight of his caliber he quickly caught up.

"Damn it, Hes right behind me. It's been long enough I should be able to do it" I murmured already nearly out of breath. At that moment I casted Ghost on myself making my body feel light as air.

"Archers" Garen screams knowing he would no longer be able to catch me. Immediately three archers from the patrol squad ready their bows and fire.

"Shit!" Each arrow was pinpoint precise. However I had one spell left. Just in the nick of time I was able to cast barrier, creating a shield that blocked the arrows. As quickly as the shield appeared it had also dispersed. It did its job however. Or so I thought. It seemed one archer was slow to fire its bow. With the barrier no longer protecting me I feel a sharp object pierce into my back. The shock sends me to my knees however I know I cant stop. I regain my footing and run faster than before with zero concern for my would. After several minutes of running through the forest it seemed i had gotten away. Still I can't stop now knowing what would happen if they catch up.


	2. 2 Weeks Earlier

2 Weeks Earlier.

The room was silent. Everyone was in disbelief at what had just occurred. On the floor lied a young man. No one knew who he was nor where he came from. Even his attire was unlike anything they've ever seen before. Each as puzzled as the next the room full of powerful mages all circled around the young man hoping to have their questions answered.

"It seems he's breathing" claimed one mage.

"Shouldn't we report this to the king" replied another.

Demacian mages have been studying the leagues summoning magic for months trying to gain an advantage over their opposition. Still all attempts till now had lead to no breakthroughs. During what was suppose to be a routine summon of an avatar, a novice who was not yet ready had botched his incantation. Normally such a failure would lead to a failed summon. This time however it did not. Well not exactly anyways. The avatar to be expected was know where to be found. In his place however was the young man who was a stranger to all.

"Look he's moving" said another mage. The young mans hands twitched. And soon his whole body. The young man was slowly regaining consciousness.

"Where am I. Who are you people." replied the young man as he sat up. he looked around to see dozens of unfamiliar faces in long cloth robes.

"Don't worry about us. What's your name boy." Asked one of the elders in the room.

"My name... Wait that's odd. Why can't I remember." The male was confused the more he tried to remember his past the more frustrated he became "It's you guys. What did you do to me. Why can't I remember."

"It seems he has amnesia" Claimed another mage.

"Or he's simply trying to deceive us all. Now tell us kid. Where do you come from" Another shady look mage interrupted.

"I told you guys I don't know. It's all of your fault. You had to of done this to me"

"Silence this man is not to be trusted" Screamed the shady mage. At that moment he began chanting a spell. "Its dangerous to let such a person loose. We have to detain him until we know where he came from." At that moment the mage cast a imprisonment spell on the the young man.

"Wait what ar..." the young man could no longer speak. No more than that. It felt as if he had no control over his body. He was scared. He didn't know what to do. There had to be something he could do. Suddenly words unraveled in his head. He wasn't sure exactly what it was but something deep down inside told him it was a way out. After chanting the lines he was shocked to notice his body return to normal.

"Impossible he cast cleanse." screamed an onlooker.

"I told you. There's no doubt about it. This man is an enemy spy." Screamed the mage.

The room was in an uproar. No one knew what to believe. The young man claimed to have lost all memory yet proceeded to cast a summoner spell in front of everyone. It seemed their was no end to the arguing between the mages however that's when a shout echoed throughout the room.

"Silence!" yelled a man as he walked though the door. This man was no other than Prince Jarvan the 4th. Right behind him was two of Demacia's most loyal champions Garen and Lux. " This man has done no such thing wrong and as such I order you to leave him in my care"

No one dared to disobey the prince. Even the young man couldn't say no. Unknowing if it was the spell casted on him or the spell he used to counter, the young man was exhausted. He knew that whatever it was he did it was unlikely that he would be able to pull it off many more times. As if it was his only way out the young man stood up and made his way to the doorway where the three stood.

"Thank you." Said the young man however Jarvan seemed to ignore it.

"Lux, Garen, I want you to keep an eye on this man. I have a feeling He'll play a major part in the months to come."

"Of course" replied Garen

"Still if he really does not remember his name then we have to find something to call him. I know. By the looks of things he seems to be able to recall small fragments of summoner magic. In that case can't we give him the nick name Summoner."

Summoner. Although it wasn't the most creative name the young man didn't reject it. In matter of fact something about it just seemed right.


End file.
